


Anonymous

by stephenymush



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephenymush/pseuds/stephenymush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Năm tháng lặng lẽ trôi theo dòng xoáy cuộc đời, cậu bé với vóc dáng dong dỏng cao gầy giờ đã chai sạn trái tim tinh thuần của mình. Hắn trở thành tỷ phú Luthor, tay tài phiệt Luthor, Luthor – kẻ không đội trời chung với Superman, ngài Luthor người có trăm nghìn chiếc mặt nạ. Với Bruce, hắn vẫn là Alexander của gã ngày nào. Hắn sống với cái họ danh giá bởi chẳng còn ai biết đến tên gọi của hắn..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A WIP with Lex/Bruce and Lex/Clark but definitely not Clark/Bruce (the Bat hates the Supes) :)

Start: 15/8 - 7:01 PM  
***

Một năm.

Alexander Joseph Luthor.

36 tuổi, CEO của tập đoàn LeXCorp - công ty đa ngành, đa quốc gia lớn mạnh nhất thế giới.

Làn da trắng nhợt, dáng vóc thanh lịch và tao nhã, có phần gầy ốm.

Mắt xanh.

Trên môi có một vết sẹo.

***  
Hai năm.

Alexander Joseph Luthor.

37 tuổi, cố CEO của tập đoàn LeXCorp - từng là công ty đa ngành, đa quốc gia lớn mạnh nhất thế giới.

Làn da trắng nhợt, dáng vóc xanh xao, gầy ốm.

Mắt xanh.

Trên người hoàn toàn nhẵn nhụi từ năm 9 tuổi.

Hoàn toàn nhẵn nhụi.

Sau khi LeXCorp sụp đổ, liên tục tránh mặt giới truyền thông

***  
Ba năm.

Alexander Joseph Luthor.

38 tuổi.

Mắt xanh.

Biệt tích.


	2. Dementia

Bruce rít một hơi thuốc dài, sau vài giây trầm ngâm thưởng thức vị nồng cay của điếu xì gà trên đầu lưỡi, gã hé miệng nhìn từng đợt khói tan vào vùng trời trước mắt.

Xám xịt.

Khói hư, mây mù. Hư vô.

Alex từng rất thích những màu sắc đơn điệu. Hắn thường chọn áo theo màu của mây trời, như thể hắn chỉ là một tụ điểm mong manh, tự do tự tại, dễ dàng chết đi. Dễ dàng tan biến.

Nhưng hắn không biết, nếu Bruce đã là trời cao, gã sẽ sẵn sàng hoá thành mảnh đất cằn khô vì hắn. Gã sẽ trở thành điểm tựa của Alex dẫu hắn có thay đổi ra sao, hắn sẽ luôn ở trong vòng tay gã.

Nếu hắn là một cậu học trò yếu ớt luôn bị bắt nạt, ghen ghét, gã sẽ bảo vệ hắn.

Nếu hắn là một người con bị chính cha mình hắt hủi, gã sẽ trao cho hắn tình thương.

Nếu hắn đem lòng yêu một ai đó, gã sẽ canh quản trái tim hắn, gã sẽ hàn gắn trái tim hắn một khi nó tan vỡ.

Nếu hắn trở thành quỷ dữ, gã sẽ là hoả ngục chứa chấp hắn.

Năm tháng lặng lẽ trôi theo dòng xoáy cuộc đời, cậu bé với vóc dáng dong dỏng cao gầy giờ đã chai sạn trái tim tinh thuần của mình. Hắn trở thành tỷ phú Luthor, tay tài phiệt Luthor, Luthor - kẻ không đội trời chung với Superman, ngài Luthor người có trăm nghìn chiếc mặt nạ. Với Bruce, hắn vẫn là Alexander của gã ngày nào. Hắn sống với cái họ danh giá bởi chẳng còn ai biết đến tên gọi của hắn.

Vậy nên khi LeXCorp sụp đổ, gã đã đỡ lấy hắn, kẻ không tên với tấm áo lụa lấm bẩn. Khi những kẻ ngoài cuộc vẫn ráo riết tìm kiếm hắn, tìm một con rối đã đứt dây để diễn tiếp vở kịch khôi hài của bọn chúng, gã giấu hắn đi.

Superman hằng ngày vẫn đáp xuống sân thượng của LeXCorp, đầu cúi gằm trong thê lương mà không thấy Batman đang dõi theo anh. Superman là một vị cứu tinh của hành tinh này, một vị thần tượng trưng cho chính nghĩa.

Với Bruce, Kal-El là một mối đe doạ.

"Alex giờ không sao rồi." Bruce nói, vòng tay qua thân hình mảnh mai bên cạnh gã mà vuốt ve.

"Mmm Bruce, anh đang nói chuyện với ai thế?" - giọng nói mượt mà cất lên như lời ca mê hồn. Vực dậy quỷ dữ, sa đoạ cánh thiên thần.

"Không ai cả, ngủ đi, Alex."

Lex Luthor gục đầu lên vai gã, cả người hắn dựa sát vào gã như thể đó là hơi ấm cuối cùng trên thế giới, hắn thiếp đi với đống vỏ thuốc nát vụn dưới chân giường.

Có ai đã từng nói, kẻ ngu muội chính là người có tâm hồn hạnh phúc và trong sạch nhất.


	3. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent và Lois Lane bước vào câu chuyện, vén màn bí ẩn đằng sau sự mất tích của Lex.

Clark bừng tỉnh, tâm trí anh quay cuồng.

Lex, Batman.

Rốt cuộc những giấc mơ này có ý nghĩa gì?

Mặc cho mồ hôi thấm đẫm tấm lưng to rộng của anh, Clark trầm ngâm ngồi lặng trên chiếc giường con, đôi mày cau lại vì khó hiểu. Lex đã biến mất hơn hai năm kể từ khi tập đoàn thép mà hắn nắm trong tay đột ngột hoá thành cát bụi, LeXCorp giờ chỉ còn là đống hoang tàn, kể cả Superman cũng không thể tìm ra dấu vết nào của hắn. Thậm chí là cả Justice League cũng phải chịu thua trước ván bài đã ngã ngũ.

Bên tai vang lên tiếng chuông báo thức khiến anh tách rời khỏi đám suy tính mông lung trong đầu. Clark rời giường, chuẩn bị bước vào công việc thường ngày của anh - Tay phóng viên Kent vụng về.

* * *

 

"Trước đó là LeXCorp, giờ lại đến Wayne Enterprises?!" Lois Lane ngước mắt, ngạc nhiên nhìn cổ phần chứng khoán của ông trùm Gotham ngày càng giảm mạnh. "Chà chà, liệu có liên kết bí ẩn nào sau hai vụ việc này không đây?"

Nhấp một ngụm cà phê sáng, cô uể oải trông kẻ đồng nghiệp quê mùa của mình - Clark Kent, tất tả bước vào văn phòng. "Này Smallville! Câu chuyện của anh đi đến đâu rồi?"

"Vẫn chưa có gì khả qua- Chào Perry! Thứ lỗi, tôi lại- tới trễ- một lần nữa."

Hối hả đặt chiếc cặp nặng nề lên bàn, Clark rụt lại thân hình to lớn của mình dưới ánh nhìn truy xét của Perry White - chủ bút của toà Daily Planet. Thận trọng theo dõi bóng lưng ông lão xa dần, anh lẩm bẩm: "Vẫn chưa có gì khả quan, còn em?"

"Em nghĩ chuyện đó có liên quan gián tiếp đến Wayne."

"Wayne? Ý em là Bruce Wayne?" Batman ư? Lex thì có loại quan hệ gì với Batman? Nhớ lại giấc mơ ban sáng, Clark suy tư.

"Coi nào, chúng ta đã xây dựng câu chuyện này cũng hơn hai năm rồi. Anh nói thử xem?"

"Wayne Enterprises và LeXCorp từng là hai kẻ không đội trời chung. Bây giờ em lại bảo anh là Wayne muốn theo chân Luthor? Để làm gì khi anh ta đã đánh bại được một đối thủ đáng gờm?"

"Đó lý là do vì sao chúng ta - những nhà báo - phải vào cuộc điều tra, được phi vụ này, ta sẽ có đủ tiền để trang trải cuộc sống sau này, và gần đây nhất - đám cưới của anh và em."

Clark nhếch môi, anh khẽ lướt tay qua gò má của người tình, đặt lên môi cô một nụ hôn ấm áp trước khi quay về với công việc trước mắt.

* * *

 

"Bruce..."

"Alex..."

Thở dài.

"Anh là của tôi... Bruce..."

"Phải, phải, anh thuộc về em mãi mãi, Alex." Bruce hôn vào hõm cổ Lex, nhịp điệu của hông gã ngày càng trở nên thô bạo, góc độ thay đổi khiến dục vọng bừng cháy của gã chôn càng sâu vào cơ thể Lex.

Khi gã giải toả, tay gã ôm siết lấy eo của Lex, kéo hai cơ thể nhễ nhại mồ hôi sát vào nhau rồi thở ra một hơi dài. Gã hài lòng trông gương mặt hoàn hảo trước mắt vỡ vụn trong cơn dục khoái, cặp mắt trong veo tựa thuỷ ngân lỏng mờ đi vì tác dụng trước đó của liều thuốc và khoái cảm tột cùng.

Đưa mắt theo dõi cặp phóng viên bận bịu trên màn hình qua đôi vai trần trụi của Lex, Bruce nhếch mép, một nụ cười chết chóc. Yên tâm đi, Alex, bọn chúng sẽ không bao giờ tìm ra em, em sẽ an toàn trong vòng tay anh.

"Mãi mãi."


	4. Evanescence

Mái tóc hực đỏ sự đấu tranh và sức sống, làn da bạch khiết của tấm lòng khiết trong, cánh tay gầy gò như những cành cây khô đang gửi đi sự sống cho xung quanh, cánh môi kiều diễm tiễn đưa những ngọt ngào tuổi nhỏ, ánh mắt dịu hiền xoá nhoà những đắng cay tủi hổ...

Bà là một cây cổ thụ to lớn. Cành phong sống mãi mãi trong gió Thu se lạnh. Mãi mãi đỏ rực một góc trời, gốc rễ là nấm mồ của tình yêu vĩnh hằng, nguồn sống là những giọt nước mắt tiếc thương, nhung nhớ. Lilian Luthor.

Lilian.

Bà đến với hắn như một liều morphine. Cho hắn cảm giác hạnh phúc, cho hắn niềm vui, cho hắn tình yêu, rồi bà ra đi. Bà ra đi để lại hắn, một đứa trẻ tội nghiệp, một thằng nhãi bệnh tật, một kẻ quái dị, một cái họ Luthor danh giá. Phải chăng bà là người cõi thiên đường, phạt hắn xuống trần gian? Hay bà chỉ là người phụ nữ mang nhiệm vụ gieo rắc hắn xuống chốn địa ngục, vì đường trần không có chỗ chứa cho hắn?

"Mẹ ơi, mẹ ơi, mẹ..."

Đời người như gió qua.

"Đừng bỏ con, mẹ..."

Tóc xanh mây mù....

"Julian."

Tóc đỏ, bừng cháy, máu đỏ, bừng cháy. Cháy mãi, cháy mãi...

Hắn rít một hơi khói, nhìn lõi thuốc cháy hồng, cay quá.

Đảo mắt nhìn mái đầu đen bên cạnh, cánh tay to lớn mạnh mẽ, gương mặt bảnh bao say ngủ, mọi lo âu giãn ra gần như tan biến, đôi mắt buồn khép hờ như đang đợi chờ, ôi Bruce. Anh quên đem thêm "thuốc" về rồi.

"Ha." Lex cười khúc khích, "Ha ha ha ha ha...." Hắn ngẩng cổ, mắt sầm đóng ngăn mọi cảm xúc khỏi thoát ra. Điếu thuốc trong tay lụi cháy, tàn rơi lả tả xuống tấm chăn đắt tiền. Mỗi lần hắn tỉnh thuốc là lại thấy Lilian, vẫn xinh đẹp như ngày nào, mái tóc đỏ chảy xuống chiếc áo đầm trắng muốt, hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn bà, miệng khẽ mở, nước dãi như sợi chỉ nhỏ xuống cánh tay chi chít vết sẹo.

"Mẹ à, bỏ tôi làm gì rồi lại về đây?"

Im lặng.

"Julian có đang ở với mẹ không? Tôi còn chưa kịp xin lỗi nó nữa."

Ngọn gió đêm lay khung cửa sổ nghe lạch cạch.

"Vì đã giết nó."

"Vì đã làm anh trai của nó."

Khỉ thật, lúc nào tỉnh thuốc cũng thế.

Giọt máu lăn dài từ khoé mắt Lilian.

"Mặt bà trông khiếp lắm, bà biết không. Lúc bà bỏ tôi mà đi, mặt bà nhoè cả đi, tóc bà bạc rồi, tay bà nhăn nheo quá, bà cực kỳ xấu xí."

"Bà có biết ông già đã làm gì với tôi không?"

Hắn gục đầu.

"Bà có biết... Tôi đã đấu tranh như thế nào không? Bà có biết tôi đã thất bại ra sao không? Bà biết không?"

Hắn nhìn sang Bruce, "Anh sẽ phải hối tiếc vì đã quên đem chúng cho tôi đấy."

Bước xuống giường, hắn bước qua hình bóng của Lilian, bóng lưng gầy của hắn khuất đi sau cánh cửa.

Thân hình đang yên ngủ trên giường vẫn không bị lay động, đêm qua Joker đã khiến Batman trọng thương khá nặng, người dân Gotham đều tiếc thương cho những thiệt hại cho anh, ôi những người anh hùng

Ôi... Những người anh hùng.


	5. Distance

_"We can touch now  
_ _Just hold on now  
_ _Bridges would never burn again."_

\- The Distance (Poets of the Fall)

* * *

 

Ngồi phịch trước ngõ cửa của Wayne Manor, gã đàn ông có nước da trắng nhợt thong thả đưa tay vào túi quần rút ra một điếu xì gà nhăn nhúm, ánh lửa vụt tắt ngay sau tiếng “cạch” của chiếc Zippo đã cũ vừa đóng lại.

Hắn không đi xa.

Ngửa cổ nhìn vầng khói dần quyện vào bầu không khí trước mắt, ánh trăng dịu dàng ve vuốt làn da hắn, thì thầm với hắn rằng nó muốn đem đi tất cả, kể cả nước mắt, kể cả tội lối, kể cả ký ức. Nhưng suy cho cùng… Nó chỉ là một hành tinh chết may mắn thay trở nên hữu ích nhờ ánh sáng của Mặt Trời – Ôi… Mặt Trời công lý, Mặt Trời vĩ đại và hùng mạnh, Mặt Trời dối trá, giả tạo, kiêu ngạo, _ngoại lai_. Hắn bật cười, chuỗi âm làm lay động cảnh khuya tĩnh lặng.

Lex đợi xem mất bao lâu nữa Bruce mới chịu lết xác ra ngoài đây. Hắn bập tiếp một điếu thuốc.

Nhưng Bruce mãi mãi không chịu đáp ứng mong đợi của hắn.

* * *

 

Căn phòng dường như bị nuốt chửng hoàn toàn vào màn đêm, không đèn ngủ, không đèn phòng, thậm chí rèm cửa sổ cũng được kéo kín. Bruce mở mắt.

Bên cạnh gã lạnh tanh, không hơi người, không khói thuốc, không còn bóng hình mảnh mai quen thuộc kia nữa.

Gã nhếch mép, _lần này_ _anh xem em đi xa được đến đâu_.

Sẽ ra sao nếu hai thủ lĩnh của Justice League khiêu chiến với nhau?

* * *

 

_Metropolis, 12:35’ đêm._

Thình thịch, thình thịch…

Clark chợt tỉnh, tâm trí anh quay cuồng.

Âm thanh đó… Âm thanh quen thuộc đến đau đớn, âm thanh từ một trái tim mà kẻ nào cũng phải khiếp sợ khi nó còn hoạt động, một trái tim khiến anh mãi mãi dằn vặt kể từ ngày anh khờ dại làm nó đồng thời rạn nứt và hóa đá.

Nhưng không thể nào… chẳng phải hắn đã… ? Clark biết, bởi vì anh đã chứng kiến sự sụp đổ của người đàn ông tưởng chừng như quyền lực nhất thế giới, anh đã _nghe_ nhịp đập ấy hoàn toàn biến mất khỏi nhịp sống hối hả xung quanh. Vẫn tiếp tục dõi theo âm thanh lạ kỳ này, hy vọng dâng tràn trong đáy lòng Clark.

Thình thịch, thình thịch.

Đều đặn, đầy sức sống… Hắn vẫn còn _sống_ , hắn vẫn khỏe mạnh… Không.

Tập trung lắng nghe, anh nhận thấy nhịp đập bắt đầu trở nên hối hả, dồn dập, một tình huống quen thuộc khi một người bị dồn vào đường cùng, không còn đường thoát, hoảng loạn.

Không.

_Lex, tôi đang đến đây._

Ngọn gió cắt ngang khung cửa sổ, ra đi bỏ lại đằng sau đống chăn mền nhăn nhúm và một căn hộ vẫn chưa kịp sáng đèn. Lũ trẻ nhà bên phá lên cười thích chí khiến cha mẹ chúng nhận ra chúng vẫn chưa say giấc nồng. Superman đi tuần tận hai lần trong một đêm!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuối cùng cũng có chap mới! *g* Tớ đã định hình được cốt truyện rồi, tag cũng đã thay đổi đôi chút. Hì hì.

"Chà chà chà, chúng ta có gì đây?"

Hai- không, ba tên.

Chết tiệt, lẽ ra mình không nên lang thang vào khu Narrows vào giờ này... Chỉ vì tâm trí đang buồn bực vì Bruce không chịu ló mặt ra ngoài mà hắn bỏ đi không thèm suy nghĩ. _Chết... tiệt_. Lex khẽ than trong lòng.

Giang hồ dạng thường, lấy cướp bóc làm vui thú, trông sự sợ hãi của kẻ khác mà hống hách. Những bọn cỡ này hắn đã nghĩ rằng sẽ không bao giờ chạm mặt bọn chúng từ khi hắn rời bỏ Club Zero.

Lưng hắn áp sát vào gờ tường ẩm thấp sau lưng- có Chúa mới biết vì sao nó lại ẩm vào cái thời tiết khô hanh này.

"Đi đâu vào giờ này vậy, anh trai?" - Một gã mở miệng, cằm lởm chởm râu ria dính với đất ghét có lẽ là từ mấy tuần chưa tắm rửa.

"Ăn mặc cũng không phải dạng xoàng nhỉ?" - Thằng khác tiếp lời, đưa tay nắm lấy chiếc áo lụa duy nhất Lex khoác trên người. "Dạng như mày chắc trong ví cũng toàn là thẻ bạc thẻ đen..."

Lex cố gắng không thể hiện cái nhăn mặt của hắn ra ngoài, toàn thân hắn căng lên.

"Sao? Không nói gì à? Không 'mấy anh ơi làm ơn tha mạng cho em, mấy anh muốn làm gì cũng được' à?" Bàn tay nắm lấy áo hắn bắt đầu thả lỏng, xoa nắn. "Nhìn mặt mày cũng không tồi, da dẻ trắng trẻo--" Lex siết chặt nắm tay, ánh mắt hắn lạnh tanh, cả người hắn toả ra sát khí hung bạo.

"Thằng ngu này!" Người nãy giờ vẫn đang trầm ngâm bỗng dưng đưa tay tát vào đầu kẻ đang giở ý đồ. "Khu này bây giờ bọn cớm đang lục soát rất kỹ, giở trò ở nơi thanh thiên bạch nhật thế này khác gì mời gọi chúng nó đến đây!"

"Nhưng chẳng phải cái người kia-"

"Mày nghĩ hắn ta sẽ quan tâm đến cái mạng nhỏ bẩn thỉu của mày sao?" Tên kia khinh miệt tát thêm một cú nữa, hắn tiếp "Bây giờ cướp bóc cũng phải kín đáo một chút... Mà thằng này..." Nheo mắt, gã đột ngột ra lệnh, "Tụi bay biến đi chỗ khác chút, tao có việc riêng cần phải giải quyết với thằng này."

"Người quen mày à?"

"Không phải việc tụi bay, biến mau!"

Tỏ vẻ khó chịu với tên đồng phạm có phần to lớn hơn, hai tên kia cũng vì yếu thế mà miễn cưỡng rút lui.

Con hẻm một lần nữa trở nên vắng lặng, Lex thả lỏng thân mình giờ đây chỉ còn lại một tên. Một đấu một là chuyện quá đơn giản, hắn bất chợt nhớ lại những giờ luyện tập với Mercy...

"Tao biết mày là ai."

Tâm trí đang chuẩn bị những thế đòn của hắn bị ngắt quãng, hắn nhướn mày, thì ra đám này không phải thằng nào cũng đần độn.

Nhìn vẻ mặt khẽ ngạc nhiên của Lex, tên kia cười đắc chí, hắn hất cằm tiếp, "Tao có thấy mày trên mặt báo mấy lần, mày là cái tên CEO quỷ quái bị mất tích ở Metropolis mấy năm trước, phải không?"

Lex gương mặt vô cảm, không phủ nhận cũng không khẳng định.

Tên kia dường như không bị thái độ của hắn ảnh hưởng, "Sếp đang tìm mày, hắn ta bảo ai lôi được cái đầu của mày về cho hắn sẽ được thưởng rất thơm." Vẻ tham lam của hắn bắt đầu lộ ra trong đáy mắt, "Cái xác 100, còn sống 1000."

"Sếp?" Hắn cũng không khỏi có chút tò mò, có kẻ biết được sự tồn tại của hắn ở đây?

"Chắc mày đến Gotham chưa được lâu nhỉ? Cũng khó hiểu, sếp tao rất nổi tiếng cơ mà." Cười khà, khoái chí vì cuối cùng cũng lôi ra được chút phản ứng từ Lex. "Mà mày biết hay không cũng chả quan trọng, sớm muộn gì tao cũng đưa mày đến gặp hắn thôi, giờ, ngoan ngoãn đi theo tao thì sẽ bớt đau đớn hơn đó. Mày biết đấy, càng nhiều vết trầy thì cái giá của mày càng giảm xuống. Sếp muốn một con mồi còn tươi mới cơ." Nói rồi, hắn rút ra con dao găm trong túi áo.

Đồng tử co lại, Lex cũng chuẩn bị ra tay.

Chỉ là trong khoé mắt, hắn bắt được một bóng hình quen thuộc, ba màu sắc giản đơn chi phối báo hiệu tin vui của con người Metropolis, sự yên vui của cả thế giới.

Superman.

***

Lex, lưng áp sát vào tường, một kẻ trong tay đang cầm dao găm, đe doạ hắn.

Vẫn là ánh mắt lãnh đạm năm xưa.

Cả người hắn đang căng cứng, bộ dạng chuẩn bị ra tay--

Không tiếp tục dòng suy nghĩ, Clark trong nháy mắt lao xuống, xô ngã tên đang cầm dao. Anh tước lấy vũ khí của hắn quăng sang một bên, một tay ra đòn vào bên thái dương khiến tên giang hồ bất tỉnh tại trận, cả người mềm nhũn ngã rạp xuống đất.

Sự kinh ngạc khi thấy Superman xuất hiện ở Gotham trong mắt hắn bùng lên trong vài giây, Lex lập tức thu liễm khi nhận ra Clark bắt đầu nhìn về phía hắn.

Sự căng thẳng ngưng đọng trong không khí giây phút ánh nhìn hai người chạm đường nhau. Không ai nói một lời.

Sau vài phút, Lex quyết định phá vỡ sự im lặng bằng một câu nói ngoan độc, châm biếm việc Superman đánh người bất tỉnh chẳng hạn-

Superman đột nhiên cắt ngắn khoảng cách, ôm chầm lấy hắn.

Bất ngờ, Lex để mình bị chôn sâu vào vòng tay ấm áp mạnh mẽ ấy, vô thức mở rộng đôi mắt.

Đã bao nhiêu năm rồi... Mười năm... mười lăm, mười tám năm-

"Lex... Lex... Anh còn sống, ôi Chúa ơi..."

Bao nhiêu năm rồi từ khi hắn lần cuối nghe cái tên của hắn được nâng niu như một lời thương yêu và kính trọng mỗi khi rời khỏi khoé môi của người đàn ông này.

Từ khi vòng tay ấy gắt gao giữ hắn lại như đôi gông kềm êm ái, khiến hắn nguyện mãi mãi không bao giờ muốn thoát ra.

"Anh biến mất đã ba năm rồi, tôi- Superman đã luôn tìm kiếm anh nhưng..."

Mọi hồi ức trôi nổi trông đầu hắn bất chợt biến mất, bùng cháy mạnh mẽ và hoá tro tàn trong nháy mắt, giống như mối quan hệ lúc này của họ, kể từ khi chữ Superman len lỏi vào tai hắn.

Phải rồi, _Superman_.

Superman đang lải nhải trước mắt hắn, đôi mắt ấm áp như hai mặt trời nồng hậu đang sưởi ấm băng hàn trong đáy mắt của chính hắn, như muốn đốt cháy một lần nữa những tro tàn còn lưu lại. Đôi môi đầy chỉ cách môi hắn một tấm mành vẫn đang khép mở những câu nói bày tỏ sự vui mừng, nhẹ nhõm-

Nực cười.

Tay vươn lên bắt lấy gáy của Superman, hắn kéo mái đầu đen nhánh ấy xuống thêm một chút, đủ để môi hai người chạm vào nhau.

Cảm thấy người đối diện vẫn chưa cử động, hắn bắt đầu khám phá đôi môi đầy ấy, giấc mộng hằng đêm của hắn.

Lưỡi xảo quyệt ve vuốt bờ môi dưới của Superman, hắn chầm chậm chen vào giữa hai hàm đang buông lỏng vì bất ngờ, định bụng ghi nhớ mọi ngóc ngách bên trong.

Như một công tắc vừa được bật lên, Clark mạnh mẽ đáp trả nụ hôn, đầu lưỡi anh quấn lấy Lex như muốn tiêu hoá hắn, hợp hắn và anh thành một. Vết sẹo trên môi hắn dưới môi anh thật mềm mại, tựa như nó không hề tồn tại- Nhưng anh biết, nó vẫn không hề phai mờ theo năm tháng, vẫn khẽ khàng nằm trên bờ môi Lex như một lời mời gọi kẻ chiêm ngưỡng đến thưởng ngoạn, hứa hẹn những vui thích thăng hoa, để rồi người người bị huỷ diệt bởi cái lưỡi ngoan độc cất giấu bên trong đôi môi mềm mại ấy.

Đây là lần đầu tiên hai người hôn môi, hoặc là lần thứ hai, nếu tính cả ngày bên bờ sông năm ấy.

Đôi tay Clark bắt đầu chạy loạn trên người đối diện, trườn ra sau lưng hắn xoa vuốt, đôi lúc khẽ nắm chặt vạt áo hắn như thể anh sợ hắn sẽ biến mất vào hư không một lần nữa, như thể đây chỉ là một giấc mộng như mọi lần. Anh khoá chặt đôi cánh thiên thần của hắn hòng giữ hắn cạnh bên, dù cho đôi cánh ấy đã gãy đoạn.

Quá đắm chìm trong sự hân hoan vui sướng, nỗi lo canh cánh trong bụng Clark như bị quên lãng.

Cho đến khi cơn buồn nôn và chóng mặt ập đến, thật sự ập đến.

Superman quỵ xuống, anh ho khan, trên làn da trơn nhẵn màu đồng của anh xuất hiện những mạch máu màu xanh chết chóc.

"Kryptonite lỏng kết hợp với chất kích thích dường như là món mới của dân buôn bây giờ, không phải muốn có là được đâu, thấy sao?"

Hé lộ trong lòng bàn tay một ống tiêm nhỏ, bên trong còn lưu lại một chút chất lỏng màu xanh lá.

"Làm sao..."

"Làm sao bọn chúng có được Kryptonite trong tay? Thật sự mà nói, Superman yêu quý ạ, ta cũng mới vừa phát hiện ra điều này vài giờ trước." Hắn cười mỉa, Bruce, Bruce, Bruce... Tôi lẽ ra không nên xem thường anh.

"Làm sao anh có nó?"

"Cái gì?" Hắn nhướn mày, bối rối vì câu nói cụt lủn của Superman.

"Ống tiêm... Anh lấy nó... Từ tên kia?" Ánh mắt loé lên chút hy vọng hướng về thân hình vẫn đang bất tỉnh trên mặt đất, anh run rẩy hỏi. Không- không thể- Lex không phải là dạng người như vậy- _Làm ơn_...

Bất chợt hiểu ra, Lex quặp người lại, ôm lấy bụng thở ra từng tràng cười xấu xí. Tên khốn này... Tên ngoại lai... Vẫn còn có lương tâm chết dẫm dành cho kẻ thù đã chết ba năm về trước của mình... _Ngươi nghĩ mình là ai?!_ Nghiến chặt răng, tiếng cười của hắn tắt đi một cách đột ngột hệt như lúc chúng bắt đầu.

"Là của ta."

Mọi thứ như mất hết màu sắc vốn có, con hẻm ẩm thấp vụt tan, đất trời như sụp đổ. Thứ duy nhất còn lại trong mắt anh chính là ánh nhìn ngoan độc của Lex... Và ống tiêm trên tay hắn. "Anh tại sao- tại sao có thể đối đãi với bản thân mình như v-" Anh run rẩy trách cứ, hơi thở đứt quãng vì sự hiện diện của Kryptonite trong mạch máu.

"Bản thân ta? _Bản thân ta_?! Ngươi nghĩ mình là ai?! Đi dạy đời ta ư? Bằng cái suy nghĩ trắng đen của mình? Sau mọi thứ ngươi đã làm đối với ta..." Hắn thức thời ngậm chặt miệng- chết tiệt, vậy là cơ thể hắn vẫn chưa đào thải hết đống thuốc này, khiến hắn lải nhải như một thằng thất tình thảm hại...

Không nói thêm một lời, hắn xoay người bước đi, bước chân loạng choạng vì có Chúa mới biết đã bao nhiêu ngày cái dạ dày của hắn bị bỏ trống. Đâu là đường ra giữa cái mê cung bẩn thỉu này...

***

Người bị lay dậy bởi hai thằng lính vừa mò lại kiểm tra tình hình, Thomas Schiff lắc cái đầu đang ong lên từng hồi của gã, ký ức về cuộc chạm mặt với Lex Luthor tràn về-- Mặc dù tâm trí buồn bực với việc bị một tên gầy nhom như hắn đánh bất tỉnh (có phải thật sự là hắn ta đánh mình không?) gã vẫn nhếch mép.

"Chuyện chưa kết thúc đâu, Luthor. Giờ sếp đã biết mày đang ở đây-" Ánh mắt loé lên một tia hoan hỉ, gã lồm cồm bò dậy.


	7. Chân tướng

Lex còn sống.

Hắn còn sống... Và khoẻ mạnh. Hoặc là đủ khỏe để có thể chơi thuốc. _Ha_. Ống tiêm. Như những tên nghiện thứ thiệt, quên đi gia đình, quên đi cuộc sống, trách nhiệm, quên đi bản thân, sáng tối thư sướng chờ đợi một lời hẹn của tử thần.

Nghiêng ngả dựa vào tường vì hai đôi chân hãy còn bủn rủn, Clark cay đắng nghĩ, trong bụng có phần sục sôi.

_Tại sao?_

Cái gì đã khiến hắn ra nông nỗi này?! Con người ngạo mạn, quyết đoán và sắc bén của ba năm trước ấy? Lex Luthor mà anh biết sẽ không bao giờ đụng đến Morphine, hay thậm chí là Vicodin, Lex Luthor mà anh biết luôn tin tưởng vào khả năng chịu đựng của hắn.

_"Chúng làm tôi cảm thấy như một thằng đần."_

... Chất kích thích? Kryptonite ư? Không có khả năng... (thậm chí chính hắn đã thừa nhận mối nguy hại của chiếc nhẫn Kryptonite kia) Trừ phi...

Không phải là 'cái gì' đã khiến hắn... Mà là... _Ai?_ Kẻ nào?

Nắm tay bất giác siết chặt, tia sáng màu đỏ loé lên trong đôi mắt nhuốm màu trời xanh của Superman, cái nhìn hiền từ và đáng tin cậy biết bao nhiêu sinh linh mưu cầu sự cứu rỗi vẫn luôn khao khát bất chốc tiêu tan, những gì còn lại trong giây phút thoáng qua ấy...

Là Kal-El. Thống lĩnh đáng phải có của Địa Cầu với sự hung bạo và tàn sát trong đáy mắt, buộc kẻ khác phải quy phục.

Đôi chân loạng choạng rời khỏi mặt đất, anh hướng về phía Watchtower. Đầu tiên phải tống cái thứ khốn kiếp này ra khỏi mạch máu, của anh... Sau đó là Lex.

_Và rồi kẻ đó sẽ phải trả giá._

* * *

 

Đã hai tiếng kể từ khi Alex đi khỏi.

Bruce lặng lẽ ngồi dậy trong căn phòng tối, gã rời giường, trên người vận thêm một chiếc áo thun đen kín cổ gã vơ được khi bước ra khỏi phòng, bước đến bên chiếc cửa sổ con ngoài hành lang, gã vén lên tấm mành nặng nề.

Cảnh vật tĩnh lặng trải dài chào đón gã, màn sương mù đằng xa những tàng cây khẽ khàng ôm lấy tia sáng đầu tiên của một ngày mới, báo hiệu cho cái chết kề cận của một đêm dài.

_Thật đáng tiếc._

Không chút lưu luyến cho cảnh tượng mê ly ít kẻ nào có thể chiêm ngưỡng trước mắt, gã xoay lưng với cánh cửa sổ, chân chậm rãi rảo bước xuống dải hành lang dài thoai thoải còn chưa sáng đèn.

Có vẻ khác phải tâm thái lãnh đạm của Bruce, cái bóng của gã dường như vẫn còn luyến tiếc mỹ cảnh bên ngoài, bị ánh sáng lưu luyến kéo lại một vệt dài trên sàn gỗ đắt tiền. Lẻ loi, rã rời... Bối rối, không rõ phải theo con đường nào.

Nó biến mất khi gã bước vào chiếc thang máy được giấu kín.

Mỗi khi Alfred còn say giấc nồng, căn nhà như trở lại với bản chất của nó, tịch mịch và thiếu vắng bóng người, những sinh vật bên dưới Batcave cũng mệt mỏi khép cánh, đu mình thu vào một giấc ngủ sâu chờ đợi sự tái sinh của một màn đêm non nớt.

Tiếng bước chân vang vọng khắp hang động, len lỏi vào những khe hở khắp động tìm đường lan toả nhưng đều chết đi trước khi chúng giáp mặt cảnh vật bên ngoài.

Màn hình đen nghịt, loáng bóng trước mắt gã bật sáng. Đường phố chằng chịt hiện lên bên dưới tấm kính đắt tiền, thứ duy nhất tách biệt với chúng là một đốm sáng đang bất động tại một khu phố phức tạp... Đó là...

Khu Narrows.

Phản ứng đầu tiên của gã là ngạc nhiên, sau đó có phần lo lắng, đôi mày cau lại.

_Em làm gì ở đó, Alex?_

Trong đầu lập tức tính toán những mối nguy Alex có thể sẽ gặp phải, thâm tâm biết chắc những tên vô lại trong đó không thể nào bì được những thế đòn hiểm độc của Alex - gã đăm chiêu hoài niệm giây phút hai người so tay, thậm chí với thể chất mạnh mẽ hơn như gã đến cuối ván cũng nhễ nhại mồ hôi mặc dù nắm phần thắng trong tay, _và rồi_... Gã tiếp tục chiến thắng trên cuộc chinh phục thể xác của Alex ngay trên tấm thảm dày ngày hôm ấy, rong ruổi hai bàn tay và đầu lưỡi trên làn da trong khiết không kháng cự ấy, bên tai nhuốm một lớp đường ngọt ngào tạo ra bởi tiếng cười trong trẻo có phần đứt quãng của hắn...

Bruce bất chợt khựng lại khi trong đầu gã bất chợt xuất hiện một cái tên cuối cùng, một cái tên là ác mộng của gã biết bao nhiêu đêm truy đuổi miệt mài...

_The Joker._

Nhưng y không biết đến sự tồn tại của hắn. Không thể nào. Mặc dù vẻ bề ngoài của Alex có phần không phù hợp với khu Narrows - khu ổ chuột phức tạp nhất Gotham, cướp bóc là chuyện hoàn toàn có thể xảy ra... Gã biết Joker không có hứng thú với tiền bạc của cải, cướp bóc là một việc làm hoàn toàn dưới cơ y, không lý gì Alex có thể dễ dàng giáp mặt y. Hơn nữa thâm tâm gã biết, Alex cuối cùng rồi sẽ phải trở về đây, gã đang nắm trong tay thứ có thể điều khiển hắn, khiến hắn ngoan ngoãn nằm trong lòng bàn tay gã.

Nhưng tại sao... Nỗi lo như thắt gan ruột này?

Gạt phắt những cảm giác mà giác quan gã mách bảo, Bruce bắt đầu lên kế hoạch gặp mặt The Joker. Để phân tán sự chú ý của y ở khu Narrows và để... Tiếp tục thương lượng.

Gã biết Superman sẽ nhúng tay vào việc giữa gã và Alex một khi anh ta nghe được Alex khi hắn bước ra khỏi những bức tường được đặc chế của Wayne Manor. Gã đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, chỉ còn cần một thứ cuối cùng...

Nhưng... Siết chặt nắm tay, gã chỉ ước rằng...

Mối lo của gã chỉ dành cho một mình Alex, không phải là cho cả...

* * *

 

_... Tên hề ấy._

"Tooommmyy!! Chú đến đây báo tin vui cho anh có phải không??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time của Clex đã có, trở về với sexy time của Brex cho công bằng nào :">  
> Kỷ lục mới, 2 chap 1 tuần *g*


End file.
